


Say My Name

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idols, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Why Did I Write This?, emotionally constipated hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: Soonyoung tried to avoid Jihoon during their Carat Land 4th Fan Meeting.And, Soonyoung definitely has no plan of confessing his 5 years one-sided love story.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi, i don't even know why did i write this aaaaaa  
> \- tbh, was supposed to go for a domestic one bc of that vcr but you see i'm actually pretty ~lazy~  
> \- enjoy reading ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

“Hyung, don’t you think you’re being too obvious?”

Soonyoung looked calm rather than baffled when Seungkwan nudged him, “Obvious what?” The younger sighed as a sign of retreat and disregarded the thought. It’s not like Soonyoung’s gonna admit that he’s been avoiding Jihoon for 4 long hours already. “You. And. Jihoon hyung.”

“We’re fine though?” He lied and Seungkwan had the urge to kick him, only if he wasn’t injured. Hansol also warned him to not make any unnecessary movements. “Yeah, sure. In the middle of our Carat Land.” Seungkwan minded his own business and didn’t bother his emotionally constipated hyung any longer. The game is still ongoing with the lead of Jeonghan, lowkey cheating.

Soonyoung glanced at his _bestfriend_ whose giggling with Mingyu for winning a point. _Competitive fluff ball._ Soonyoung doesn’t understand his actions either, why is he forbidding Jihoon to close the gap between them. Maybe, they have been trying for years but it’s just huge. They wouldn’t be able to confine that space at all. Specially the word ‘ _bestfriend’_ in the equation _._ Seokmin and his team won the first roundand Jihoon went near him to hand over the tiger claws. He gladly accepted them without meeting his bestfriend’s eyes and went to the court. _Oh God, he hates it how weak he is for this cute little munchkin_.

It was _fun_. He meant the volleyball game because the sight of Jihoon faltering in his peripheral vision doesn’t please him. Jihoon pressured himself a lot during the preparation and he wished he gave the other enough comfort. _I want to hug him. Pamper him. Give him blankets. Kiss h-_ “Hoshi! The ball!” That phrase from Joshua cued for their defeat. He missed the ball.

In a few moment, they all gathered at the stage sharing their ending ments. Carat Land’s approaching to it’s end and he’s glad they all pulled it through. Even though it’s such a pity for not meeting their fans and nervousness came on rushing when the distancing level in South Korea went up, CARATs satisfied and positive feed backs remunerated their exhaustion. _Really, the best._

Soonyoung was about to go near Seungkwan to rest his head on but he noticed that Jihoon was coming so he straightaway backed off. _I must_ _’_ _ve been insane. What am I gonna tell Jihoon after this? I_ _’_ _m ignoring him because this dumb bestfriend of his have fallen in love with him?_ “Seungkwan’s right. You’re _obviously_ obvious.” He dismissed Seungcheol’s words, “Hyung, stop teasing me. Jihoon and I are fine.”

“I didn’t mention any name? _Aigoo._ ” Soonyoung was caught off guard and kicked Seungcheol’s butt. He’s gonna get his revenge one of these days. Jeonghan pretty told him a lot of things that’s going on. _You’ll see, Seungcheol hyung!_ Time passed by with a blink of an eye smoothly and the unending ‘Snap Shoot’ encore is draining all of his remaining energy. “Ah please! Stop it already!”

Until the producers are contented with the saddening cries and complaints, they finally ended the 4th year of Carat Land. “You’ve worked hard everyone!” Mingyu shouted and they all bowed down. _Definitely fun._ As soon as they get down the stage, Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo for a hug. “His eyes are actually killing me, Soons. I’m scared.”

“What?” He absentmindedly answered while Wonwoo’s slowly unwrapping his arms, he needs to check on Junhui. “Your _boyfriend_ maybe slash _bestfriend._ ” When Wonwoo proceeded to the other side of the hallway, only Jihoon and him were left. _Shit._ There’s no escaping. _Que sera sera._ “Hey, what’s up?”

Jihoon sighed deeply, almost angry and disappointed. Without even processing his words it all came out naturally, “Hey what’s up?! Are you really gonna welcome me with a hey, what’s up?! You think I’m dumb, huh? I was like trying my best to go near you but you’re ignoring me for no reasons. Again! What the fuck. It usually lasts for 30 minutes but wow! Kwon Soonyoung, that’s straight five shitty hours! What’s your problem?!”

Soonyoung shook his head. He couldn’t argue with hotheaded Jihoon at this time. They are both tired and doing this might not get any better. “Don’t you dare to use the _‘let’s talk about this tomorrow’_ card, Kwon. You’re gonna answer. _Right. Now._ ”

“Woozi, aren’t you exhausted? I’m not gonna use that card but please let’s rest for a minute or few.” Jihoon crossed his arms, absolutely not buying the reason. “Soonyoung, just say it already! Whatever that has been renting your mind lately. You’re supposed to tell me, Nyong! I’m your _bestfriend,_ for fuck’s sake!”

Something inside Soonyoung popped out. Like a bottle of wine bursting when the cork was removed after being shaken, it’s overflowing.

“You’re my problem, Ji! How long have I been your bestfriend _only?”_ Soonyoung cried emphasizing the last word, “Honestly, I’ve been containing this feelings for five fucking years. Since debut, Lee Jihoon. I’m madly in love with you. I’m sorry. You could just forget about this whole conversation of ours- I mean- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. If you’re disgusted or- Just. I love you, Jihoon and it hurts. I apologize for using the card but let’s talk about this tomorrow. I’m tired.”

Soonyoung didn’t plan to cry his heart in front of Jihoon but it’s too much. He’s so near losing his mind, he couldn’t sleep that thought out and just insanely cry. Jihoon told him to spill everything, and so he did. Everything might change after this talk, and Soonyoung’s really worried.

That day when they filmed the Carat Land Opening VCR triggered something inside him. Was this really the farthest point they could ever go? _Bestfriends_? It’s normal to casually do all of that for the both of them, actually. Lovey-dovey gestures but as friends. Buddies. Team mates. _Was it selfish to ask for more?_

Losing Jihoon is pure agony. _He’s the one to blame if Jihoon won’t talk to him ever again._

“S-soonyoung, say it again.” Jihoon’s words surprised the older. _Push me away, Jihoon._ “No, Woozi. Let’s rest.” Jihoon tugged the end of his shirt and tears fell from his eyes. “Say it, again. Nyong, please.”

_“Say my name.”_

“Woozi.” Jihoon brushed it aside and gnawed his lips, it’s not the answer he was expecting. “T-the other one…”

Soonyoung took a deep breath, _“Lee Jihoon.”_

Jihoon cried aloud while covering his face. His sobs are echoing along the hallway and Soonyoung was troubled, _why the hell is he crying?! Did I say something wrong?_ “T-that’s the first time.” He said in the middle of his hiccups, “That’s the first time you said my real name in 5 years! When you started calling me ‘Woozi’ after our debut, you put that stupid wall between us dumbass! I always try to break in but you build it overnight. I hate you!”

“W-wait, Ji.. What are you trying to say?” Soonyoung was definitely confused. He realized Jihoon’s statement though, and yes he do build walls around Jihoon even they are best of friends. “ _Say my name, again.”_

_“Lee Jihoon.”_

Jihoon remarked something before pressing his lips onto Soonyoung’s, “I love you too, Kwon Soonyoung. For the record, _today is the 10_ _th_ _year.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3  
> soonhoon selca pspspssp soonhoon pls breathe ㅠㅠ
> 
> ps. i straight up posted this and didn't revise anything aa pardon me
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
